


Trouble

by CressleyZayviah_98L



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CressleyZayviah_98L/pseuds/CressleyZayviah_98L
Summary: They met at a party one night. Just a normal teenage girl and a guy she thought was a teen, too. And normal.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so constructive criticism is definitely welcome!  
> Also Bon is 18 or 19 (haven't decided yet ) so I still count that as "teen".

It's a warm day in May when they first meet. He is beautiful. A Greek god. A living Adonis. Powder blue eyes, jet black hair, and skin smooth like porcelain and so light it was almost white. Strange. But he was still beautiful.

The rumor is that he's new in Mystic Falls and transferred to Whitmore with his younger brother. Bonnie's never seen him before so it must true.

Black. Black leather jacket. Black fitted Henley t-shirt. Dark wash jeans that hang low on his hips. Black leather shoes. His entire outfit looks expensive.

His eyes flit over to where she stands talking with her three best childhood friends in a corner, Caroline, Matt, and Elena. They were at a frat party Matt had invited them to at Whitmore University. She was always shy. Being daring, bold, and outgoing was Caroline and Elena's forté. She just stood back and let them talk when hot guys would come over to talk to them. She wants to go and talk to him. Tell him she thought he was beautiful. But it looks like she wouldn't have to. He's walking over to them now.

"Hi. I'm Damon Salvatore.", he says, speaking over the loud music, smirking at the beautiful short girl. She looks like how he imagines the ancient queen of ancient Egypt from an Anne Rice novel- his favorite author- would look. A goddess.

Bonnie smiles, all shy. A closer look at his eyes tells her proceed with caution. They look like sin.

But before she could even open her mouth to pronounce one syllable, Elena interrupts her with a playfully flirty giggle, "Hi yourself.", she says , with a bright smile.

"Um." He utters, not knowing what to say to the one with doe eyes.

Elena just laughs then takes Bonnie's hand and squeezes it softly, encouraging Bonnie to speak. She knows her best friend is painfully shy.

"Hey." Bonnie says at last. She only smiles, not wanting to embarrass herself by possibly saying something stupid.

"We should go get some punch, guys." Caroline says, eyes lit with excitement. Bonnie was finally talking to a guy- and not even average at that, he was hot.

The girl was so damn shy but she was beautiful! Caroline didn't know why bonnie always wore shapeless clothes. She has always pushed Bonnie to get out of her shell. She was finally able to drag her out of the dorm room they shared with Elena.

Caroline had dressed her up in a black half shirt with small neon-colored spikes on the front, orange high-waisted skinny jeans, and clear low-cut Converse Chuck Taylor's over a pair of black ankle socks. Bonnie picked her own accessories, choosing only geometric shaped ear rings that hung off silver chains.

Her make-up was simple but bold, if it's even possible. Her eyelids were covered with a shimmering purple shadow and a bold black wing of eyeliner. Caroline put a light, oil-free foundation on her warm, mocha colored skin, not that she needed it- Bonnie's skin was flawless. She matched it with a gold highlight to accentuate her cheekbones and on the bridge of her nose. Finally, she painted her lips a nude matte liquid lipstick. Caroline just knew her best friend was getting kissed tonight. She didn't want it to smudge and ruin her masterpiece. Bonnie Bennett looks fucking hot! She's so excited.

"Let's leave them alone." She pushes Bonnie closer to Damon, -being Caroline, there was nothing subtle about her- before grabbing Elena's hand and dragging her off to where to she saw Matt just turn a corner, probably looking for his girlfriend, Monique.

They were alone now.

"Sorry about that."

He smirks down at her again and she shivers. It isn't cold inside.

She couldn't know what trouble she would be getting herself into, how could she? But she knew her life would change forever when he touched her cheek. She just felt it.

Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
